Morrigan's Story
by Narmowen
Summary: It stars Remy and my own character, Morrigan, and Wolverine makes and appearence. Tell's the story of Morrigan's life. Morrigan is a young mutant...
1. Morrigan's Profile

Team Profile 1  
  
Codename: Morrigan  
  
Real Name: Tyler  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
  
Height: Five feet, four inches  
  
Weight:  
  
With Implants: One hundred and eighty to two hundred pound  
  
Without implants: One hundred and ten to one hundred and thirty pounds  
  
Build: Medium  
  
Hair: Light Chestnut  
  
Eyes: Grey  
  
DNA Mutations:  
  
Primary: Healing Factory by way of 'lycanthropic syndrome'  
  
Secondary: Elemental Control  
  
Auxiliary: Heightened Senses, excluding touch  
  
Skeletal Mutations:  
  
  
  
Special Adaptations:  
  
Adamantium grafts on skeletal frame  
  
Other Information:  
  
More about Lycanthropic Syndrome:  
  
Part wolf. The changes are not visible. The non-visible changes are the heightened senses and the predatorial mindset. It is called 'lycanthropic syndrome' because the mutant must visibly change to gain the full effect of the syndrome. After partial change, the mutant resembles an animal caught in a human body. Claws and canine lengthen. The movement is graceful and coordinated. The claws have a maximum length of four inches.  
  
Age 14: Discovered healing abilities.  
  
Age 14: Underwent 'Weapon X' type experiments. Known in US as 'Wolverine' experiments.  
  
Age 16: Escape from medical facility with help from two other experimentees.  
  
Age 17: Evade capture for one year, travel around US. End up in New Orleans, Louisiana. Meet Remy LeBeau, join Thieves Guild. Loose track of Remy on a raid of Assassin's Guild.  
  
Age 18: Join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Meet Gypsy and Wolverine. Start having flashbacks. Begin training with Wolverine. Find out she can control elements. Start training with Storm.  
  
Age 19: Search for Remy, find him, take him to the school. He's given the code name 'Gambit'.  
  
Age 20: Undergo deep psychological therapy to help rediscover memories of an erased past. Gambit tells her that he's married.  
  
Age 21: Wolverine, Gypsy, Gambit and her go in search of the third 'Wolverine' experiment. Find her after breaking a code. Take her to the school. Discover her latent talent and restore her lost memory.  
  
Age 22: Create team called X-Factor, consists of Morrigan, Gypsy, Sierra and Gambit with Wolverine as mentor. X-Factor is a supplement to the X-Men.  
  
Age 23: Sierra, Morrigan and Gypsy solve hidden code and discover that they share a common biological father. Shortly after, Gambit leaves X- Factor due to an invitation to join X-Men and also due to the fact that the four discover that the sisters work better alone.  
  
Age 24: After a long discussion, Wolverine joins X-Men. Morrigan and Gypsy are heartbroken because they both lost the men that they loved within a year of each other. 


	2. Playing With Fire

Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men. I'm just having some fun with them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
~~~~~  
  
I walked into the Black Escape Bar in eastern New Orleans. It was smoky, and it smelled as if a skunk had crawled in there and died. Maybe several skunks. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of unwashed tourists.  
  
I slowly let my breath out, and then I valiantly fought my way through the crowd, and easily pushed burly men out of my way. It was a loosing battle until I growled loudly. The men looked at me and then scattered at I angrily strode to the bar.  
  
There were no empty bar stools, so I emptied one. It wasn't that hard to do. All I did was bat my eyes at a promising older man and told him that I'd let him buy me a drink if he let me have his seat. I slid into the recently vacated seat as he tried to order me a Bloody Mary.  
  
I told the bartender that I wanted a wine cooler. I grinned nastily as I opened the wallet I had filched from the older mans pocket. I let out a quiet snicker as I counted out three major credit cards, one minor, over two hundred dollars in cash and a driver's license. I silently scanned it and took in the fact that he was from Texas. I carefully put it in my jacket pocket and then scanned the crowded room.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned back around.  
  
"Can I see some ID?" The overweight bartender asked me.  
  
I silently damned him to Hell as I searched my pockets for my wallet. I grinned as I found it and handed him my stolen ID.  
  
I waited as he looked it over. He looked at the ID, then at me, then back at the ID several times before nodding and handing it back to me.  
  
I shivered as I felt a gaze burning into my head. I looked around and caught the gaze of the man who had been staring at me. I carefully looked him over. He wasn't that bad looking, as far as I could tell. Maybe six foot, long hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing black sunglasses and playing darts. I raised my eyebrows, must have talent.  
  
I turned back around to my drink and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was blatantly staring at me. Okay, now I was getting creeped out. I knew that I shouldn't have been getting creeped out. Lot's of men had stared at me, but his gaze was so…concentrated. I felt like a mouse being watched by the cat.  
  
I quickly finished my drink and ordered a screwdriver. I thought that it might help calm my nerves. It usually did, at least until my healing factor kicked in. I would have a buzz for about five minutes. Yeah, I know. Not fun. But, hey, that's life.  
  
I downed the tumblerful as the bartender watched in awe. I guess he'd never seen a girl down a drink before. Well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
I turned around again, and looked at the strange, attractive man that was staring at me. I glanced at the floor, and turned back around to pay the bartender for tip and tab. I sighed and started to make my way through the crowd.  
  
I instinctively glanced behind me and saw the strange man following me. I mutely swore at him. I couldn't make any more money because I was being followed. I glanced at my watch and swore again as I realized it was already morning. I tiredly sighed then glanced at the man again.  
  
I knew that I could handle whatever he dished out, but I didn't want to. Not today. I didn't have the energy or the patience. If he wasn't lucky, he could end up dead.  
  
I hurried out the door. I had nowhere to go, no place to hide and no one to run to for protection. I was alone. I had been alone for as long as I could remember.  
  
I tensed up in anticipation as I heard stealthy footsteps behind me. He was good. Very good, but I was better. I sniffed and he smelled different. It was a good thing that I was downwind from him. That was when I was the predator, and not the prey. I evilly grinned at the thought of the hunt, at the thought of the excitement of the chase. I sniffed again, and found out that he smelled different. He didn't smell…normal. He wasn't human, I was sure of that fact. Mutant, maybe.  
  
He walked even closer behind me. If I wasn't part animal, I wouldn't have known he was there. I felt him touch the pocket that held my newfound wallet. That was when I felt the uncontrollable, animal-like rage. I fought it, at first. Then I let it take me over. A wave of red washed over me as I spun around and grabbed his wrist. I used my momentum to throw him into the brick building.  
  
He hit the shadowy brick hard enough to momentarily stun him. In the seconds that it took him to draw in a breath, I changed. My canines sharpened and lengthened. My fingernails grew into four-inch sabers, sharp enough to easily cut through muscle and tendon.  
  
I held my claws at his throat, right at the hollow at the base of his neck. I pushed my hand closer towards him, hard enough that I drew small beads of blood where my claws punctured the soft, fragile skin of this throat.  
  
"You will tell me why you decided to prey on an innocent woman, or I will kill you know," I growled into his face. The animalistic rage I felt was right on the surface, throbbing. It wanted to finish him. It didn't want to let him answer.  
  
It was really starting to hurt my arm, holding it so high for so long. I hoped that he would let me kill him. I really did.  
  
He swallowed several times and then attempted to speak. He spoke too softly, though, and I had a short patience, and a large temper. The feral instinct in me wanted out, and it wanted out badly. It clung to the surface of my mind, constantly reminding me of it.  
  
"Speak up, unless you want to be headless," I snarled at him.  
  
"Jus' tryin' t'make a dolla'," he spoke softly with an accent that wasn't quite French. I'd caught a Cajun. How wonderful, I smiled evilly to myself.  
  
"Really? I think I'll kill you now," I stated in a bored monotone.  
  
"Non, non chere!" He almost shouted.  
  
"The wolf in me wants a good reason not to kill you. I think that if I were you, I'd give it a good reason," I told him coldly.  
  
"…"  
  
"That's what I thought," I replied disgustedly as I shifted back into my full human shape.  
  
I grabbed his shirt and threw him away from me. As he stumbled away, I reached towards him and grabbed his wallet.  
  
I opened the tooled leather and saw it was monogrammed with the initials 'RLB'.  
  
I smiled quite diabolically at the chance I saw.  
  
"Wait," I said to him as he slunk away in the shadows.  
  
"Oui?" He questioned as he glanced at he from over his shoulder.  
  
I strode up to him, and told my wolf to go away. It did, but it reminded me that it would always be there, whether I like it or not.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him as I cocked my head.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, or at least that's what I thought he did. It was hard to tell. The sun was coming up, but he still had his sunglasses on.  
  
"M'name is Remy. Your turn," he stated.  
  
I snarled, "Last name."  
  
He grinned. He knew that he had the upper hand, "Firs' I wan' your firs' name. Den we'll get t'da las' name."  
  
I shook my head in silent rage, and cursed at my wolf to stay put. "My name is Morrigan."  
  
A smile twisted his lips, "LeBeau. Remy LeBeau."  
  
He wasn't lying. The name matched the initials. Unless the wallet was stolen, which was possible. He was a member of the notorious Thieves Guild. I knew that, because he was one of the people I had be warned about by my only trusted companion.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow, obviously expecting me to tell him my last name.  
  
I sighed; I had a feeling he would be able to tell if I lied. So I told him the truth.  
  
"Hunter. Morrigan Hunter."  
  
"Dat wasn' so hard, was it?" He grinned.  
  
I changed the subject as fast as I could, "You're a member of the Thieves Guild. I want in. You're going to help me."  
  
"An why should I 'elp you, chere?" He asked.  
  
"You'll help me because if you don't, the wolf gets to come out and play. Wolf wants to play with you. And when wolf is done playing with you, there'll be nothing left of you," I smirked.  
  
He sighed and knew that I held the winning cards, "Fine. Y'do anyt'ing to hurt anybody in de Guild, I'll take care of ya m'self," he grinned, "'N I can do dat."  
  
He held up a playing card. The ace of spades, I saw. Then I saw something happen that I couldn't believe. The card started to glow. It glowed a bright whitish-red. Then he threw it. When it hit the side of the building, it exploded. There was quite a bit of damage for such a small object. A crater the size of a large watermelon.  
  
I looked at him in a new light. I nodded, "I won't hurt anyone. Purposely or otherwise."  
  
He nodded back at me, turned on his heel, and started off in the shadows, leaving me to trail him. I knew that he could hurt me. I also knew that I could hurt him. But, as I watched him stroll ahead of me, I wasn't too sure I wanted to hurt him. 


	3. Don't Get Burned

Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men. I do own Morrigan. Gypsy owns herself and so does Sierra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Get Burned  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Remy and I arrived at the headquarters of the Thieves Guild, I felt fear and apprehension. I looked up at the imposing mansion. It was set in the outskirts of New Orleans. Near the swamps and marshes, there was wildlife everywhere I looked. I climbed out of the black Porsche into the hot, humid summer air. It was stifling hot, and the insects buzzed angrily around my head. I glanced over at my newfound guardian and kept in a laugh as he swatted at the mosquitoes.  
  
He motioned for me to follow him into the white mansion, and I did. We entered the house, and out footsteps rang loudly on the varnished wood floor. I sniffed and smelled cleaning products.  
  
He walked up to a set of heavy mahogany doors and knocked on them.  
  
An older man answered, and he and Remy started to talk in accented French. I managed to get the first few words, but after that, they talked too fast for me to follow.  
  
I started to think about what it would be like to live as a professional thief, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted as Remy took my hand and led me through the doors. We entered a long hallway that had many doors coming out of it; I guessed that this would have been the servant's quarters. Remy walked over to a panel of dark wood and pressed it lightly. It opened to a wooden spiral staircase. I looked up, and I noticed that it went up at least two stories and down at least one. I suddenly realized how big this mansion actually was.  
  
We went up to the top story, which was the third story, and then we walked down another hallway. This hallway had a hardwood floor that had a running carpet in the center. It was a beautiful shade of rose, and it matched the walls. He went up to the last door on the right and opened the mahogany door. He held the door open to me and motioned for me to enter. I blushed; I had gotten lost in my thoughts. I quietly ran up to him.  
  
"P'tite," he said to me with a small grin, "this is m'room. Y'goin' t'be sharin' it wit' me for a shor' while. Hope y'don' min'. We got t'get anotha room f'ya." Then he gave me an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ah, sure, it'll be fine. I've shared rooms before. But, how do I know that this isn't just some trick and then in the middle of the night, you'll kill me while I sleep?" I questioned.  
  
He looked at me, then removed his sunglasses. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I took in his red and black eyes.  
  
"Chere, Remy's got a feelin' dat you'd be a hard one t'kill," he told me.  
  
I took what he said in stride. "Where will I be sleepin'?"  
  
I grimaced. One bad thing about wanting to blend in. I tended to pick up on accents rather quickly.  
  
He grinned, "You'll be takin' da bed. Remy'll take da couch."  
  
I glanced at the bed. It was beautiful. Done in mahogany, with burgundy sheets and wine-red pillows, it was striking. I glanced around the room. Was everything in this house done with mahogany? It sure seemed like it.  
  
I sighed and looked back at him. He was rummaging through the dresser.  
  
I cleared my throat, and he turned back around, "I don't have anything to sleep in." I laughed, "Actually, I don't have anything except for what I've got on me."  
  
He looked at me, then grabbed something out of the drawer. "Dis should work until we can fin' somet'ing else."  
  
He tossed me a silk burgundy, dress shirt.  
  
"You want me to wear this?" I asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded and grabbed something else from the dresser and started to head for another door.  
  
He smiled, "it's de oldest t'ing Remy 'as."  
  
"Oh," I weakly replied.  
  
"'M goin' t'go change. Y'can change 'n here, chere," he told me.  
  
I nodded, and he went into the bathroom. From what I caught, it was big, and done in darker, Victorian tones.  
  
I quickly undressed and put on the shirt. It hung almost to my knees, a bit bigger than I liked, but it was comfortable. He came out of the bathroom wearing…almost nothing.  
  
He was wearing burgundy boxers. Silk, I thought. He had let his hair down and it streamed around his face in a red-brown mass. It made me want to run my hands through it. I took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"I t'ink it's time for bed," he announced.  
  
I nodded, and within twenty minutes, we were both fast asleep. Well, he was fast asleep. I tossed and turned for over half the night. Finally, I fell asleep. Unfortunately, at that moment, I also fell off the bed. I made quite a loud 'thump'. Loud enough to cause Remy to ask me in sleepy tones if I was all right.  
  
The nightmares started shortly after I fell asleep for the second time. They were horrible; they were painfilled.  
  
I woke up with a cry after someone put their arms around me. It was Remy, and he pulled me close.  
  
The memory of the nightmare was still fresh in my mind. It was full of blood, pain and tears.  
  
He pulled me closer as I started to shake from holding in the tears.  
  
"T'll be all right, t'll be all right," he kept repeating softly. He gently rocked back and forward as I let the tears come, and it was a soothing motion.  
  
I composed myself and pulled away from him.  
  
"I'll be fine, now. Thank you," I finished awkwardly.  
  
He gave me a sleepy smile and started to get up. I grabbed his arm, and he turned back around to me. He looked at me expectantly.  
  
"What did you dream of?" I asked him.  
  
He grinned and replied, "J'ai rêvé de tois." Then he left.  
  
I repeated what he said softly as he laid back down on the couch, "What's that mean?"  
  
I felt him look at me.  
  
"Remy'll tell y'later, p'tite."  
  
"M'kay," I replied as sleep overcame me again.  
  
In the morning, after breakfast in bed, Remy took me to meet the man he had talked to yesterday. I graciously greeted him. He wasn't so gracious.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me, "You threatened a member of this Guild. You know you can lose your life for doing that?"  
  
I nastily grinned, "That's all I have to lose. And I think that you'd find me hard to get rid of. I don't die easily."  
  
He looked at me, as if in a new light, "You're a mutant."  
  
I nodded, "How did you guess?"  
  
He sighed, "Trust Remy to bring home a mutant. What kind are you? What can you do?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "I should tell you because?"  
  
"If you don't, I will have Remy kill you."  
  
I sighed, and knew that I had lost, "I have a healing factor. And I have a syndrome that's called 'lycanthropic syndrome'. I'm part wolf. I can change into a wolf, but it takes over half of an hour. I can change my canines and claw in seconds. I also suffer from heightened senses. Taste, sight, scent, hearing. Everything except for touch."  
  
He nodded, "Good. We can use someone like you." He turned to Remy, "She can stay."  
  
Remy grinned triumphantly, as if he knew that he would win, "How 'bout we fin' ya a room, chere?"  
  
I grinned back at him, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
We quickly found me a room. It was beautiful and done in dark colors. It had dark green wallpaper and a huge cherry canopy bed in the center of the room. There was a balcony that looked out over the marsh. I looked around and I quickly spotted a couple of deer, a crocodile and a blue heron. I grinned at the sight of the wildlife, then swatted at the mosquitoes that tried to land on me.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Remy standing behind me. He was going to say something when a young Native American woman knocked lightly on the doorjamb.  
  
"Oui?" Remy asker her.  
  
"Merceoux needs you. You're to go on a raid." She finished shortly.  
  
He sighed and started to walk out the door. As he shut the door, he said, "Je t'aime."  
  
I sat down on the bed, all of a sudden very confused. I got up with a sigh and checked out my new room. There was a bathroom done in pewter that was connected to the room. I saw another two doors going out of it and concluded that it was a shared bathroom. My thoughts were confirmed when the door opened and a younger woman walked into the bathroom.  
  
She looked at me and smiled, "Bonjour. My name's Melody. You are?"  
  
I looked her over. "My name's Morrigan."  
  
" Good. You're the one I'm supposed to take to get new clothes. Are you ready?" She asked me while braiding her hair.  
  
I touched my hair, and I felt dirty. I hadn't had a decent bath in days. "Can I take a shower first?"  
  
I looked around, and realized that the bathroom didn't have a shower. I grimaced at my question.  
  
She laughed and walked over to the last door. I hadn't quite figured out what that door was for. She opened it and it was…lo and behold…a shower!  
  
I sheepishly grinned. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll come by your room in…twenty minutes?" She asked.  
  
I nodded and she left me to my shower.  
  
It was glorious. The hot water felt wonderful, and it was fantastic to actually get clean. I washed my hair twice just to make sure that it was clean. The soap must've been handmade. It wasn't like any soap I'd ever used. It didn't have any scent, and after I thought about it, I realized that that was probably because this was the Thieves Guild. Even scent could give a thief away if she wasn't careful.  
  
I climbed out of the shower and distastefully put on my dirty clothes. Only, they weren't dirty. They were clean, and the shirt that I had been wearing (Remy's silk shirt) was gone. I just shook my head and quickly dressed. I brushed my hair and then braided it.  
  
Exactly twenty minutes after the woman left, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I ran over to it and opened it, and it was her.  
  
"Ready?" She said quietly.  
  
I nodded, and we left for New Orleans.  
  
"What do you think of the family?" She asked me as we walked throughout the mall. She had wanted to go to the mall because of all the victims. I had grinned when she said that, and she assured me that I could pick pockets, just as long as I didn't get caught. I wasn't the best, but I had my days. Hopefully this would be one of them. Besides, I still had that man's wallet that I had filched yesterday as insurance. I wouldn't run out of money. Not today.  
  
I gave her a small smile. "So far I like it, although I've only met you and Remy."  
  
Melody grinned, "You'll meet the rest of us. Most of us aren't bad. This is the only family that we have, so we treat it as such. There are squabbles and such, but overall it isn't bad."  
  
"How did you meet Remy?" She asked me.  
  
I told her the tale and had her laughing by the end of it. After she got her laughter under control, she turned to me, "How old are you?"  
  
I was caught off guard by the question. "What?"  
  
"I said, 'how old are you?'" She repeated patiently.  
  
"I'm seventeen," I said flatly.  
  
She grinned, "Good. Then Remy won't be disappointed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't noticed that Remy's a flirt?"  
  
I laughed, "I've noticed. How old is he?"  
  
She stopped for a second, then said, "He's twenty."  
  
After we finished shopping, which left me with over a dozen new outfits, including a catsuit in leather that Melody told me I had to have if I was ever to go on a raid, and a black leather jacket. The jacket was my idea.  
  
Right after we got out of the car, a black and burgundy Harley roared up next to us. It stopped, and the driver took off his helmet. It was Remy. Apparently the raid hadn't lasted that long. I wanted to ask him, but he said something first.  
  
"Bonjour, Morrigan. Care t'go for a ride?" He asked me with a smile.  
  
I grinned, "Only if you let me drive."  
  
He laughed, "Remy'll 'ave to see 'bout dat."  
  
He handed me the extra helmet, and I put it on. I climbed on and put my arms around his waist. We took off and just drove around. He was obviously showing me around, which I had no problem with!  
  
He finally stopped at a café called 'Blue Moon Café'.  
  
He was a pretty good guy. Except for one thing. He put his hand on my arm and didn't remove it. I was very…untouchable. I hated to be touched. To me, it felt as if it was just another way to control me. And I didn't like to be controlled.  
  
I leaned forward and so did he.  
  
"If you don't take your hand off my arm, I will remove it." I told him quietly.  
  
He glared at me, but being a gentleman, he removed it.  
  
My arm tingled where he had touched me, and it felt like it was still there. I shivered and rubbed my arms. He laughed, and then it was my turn to glare at him.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
After we said our goodnights, my thoughts were interrupted by Remy.  
  
"Can poor Remy bother y'for anothah pillow?" He asked.  
  
I mumbled something and threw him a pillow without much thought or aim. I heard a crash and then a stream of what I took for French curses. I started to laugh, and then the light came on. The crash had been a lamp. The curses had been Remy. He gave me a look that said, 'you are laughing because?'  
  
I tried to control my giggles, but it didn't help when he joined in. He started to pick up the broken lamp, and I got up to help him. This night, I was wearing an actual nightgown. It was black silk and wonderful to sleep in!  
  
He was wearing the burgundy boxers yet again. Good lord, that man had more sex appeal than…a Chippendale's dancer!  
  
"P'tite," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" I said as the light went out, and I climbed in bed.  
  
"Y'look…belle."  
  
"Thanks," I yawned. I knew what 'belle' meant. It meant beautiful. That was my last thought as sleep overcame me. 


End file.
